The subject matter described herein generally relates to network topology service flow tools, and more particularly to network topology service tools for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks.
Communication networks are widely used for a variety of applications. Consider for example VoIP applications. VoIP is a technology that enables voice calls to be communicated over an Internet connection instead of an analog phone line. VoIP services convert the voice of the caller into digital signal packets that travels over the Internet to the destination (callee's device). Some VoIP services allow calls to any destination ending in a telephone number, for example local, long distance, mobile, and international numbers.
Regardless of the particular type of VoIP service used, it is common that telecommunications providers use VoIP telephony over public IP networks to connect to switching stations and to interconnect with other network providers. Such connections determine the path of the call and can be characterized as the service flow. For example, in a telecommunications network, a portion of the network comprises the intermediate links between the core network (backbone) and small sub-nets at the edge of the network. Devices communicating with an initial link constitute a sub-net, and the connection between the initial link and a worldwide network is enabled via intermediate link(s) to the core of the telephone company's network.
Whatever the particular network links utilized, an understanding of the network topology can facilitate detecting and avoiding problems with service flow (such as a dropped call) in a communications network. This understanding of the network topology can include the distinct path that a particular call took from origination point to its destination point, and the devices through which the call packets were routed. Conventionally, determining the service flow of a particular call includes manual intervention in order to piece together the links of the call from a multitude of disparate sources throughout the network.